


The Perfect Holiday

by Orca478



Series: Fluff One Shots. [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Toothless wants his kids to experience the best holiday possible.
Relationships: Light Fury/Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)
Series: Fluff One Shots. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768198
Kudos: 7





	The Perfect Holiday

Ever since their kids escaped to Berk, Toothless remembered all the times he spent the holidays with Hiccup.

So he wanted his kids to experience that as well. 

His friends all remember the joys that the holidays brought them, and agreed he should let Luna and the kids experience that. 

"You want to do what ?" 

"I want to have the kids experience the joys of the holidays." 

"And what is that ?" 

"Is what humans celebrate in winter, when the year is almost over. They get gifts and just have fun." 

Luna thought about it.

"Alright, and how do we do this ?" 

"We need to give them gifts." 

"Thats easy, we get Ruffrunner something unique to eat, Pouncer could get a viking helmet, he loves collecting them, and Dart will love a gem for her collection, specially a blue one, is the color she has not been able to find." 

"Yeah, and we could take them to those thermal waters that they love, they love sliding in that water slide that the cave created." 

"You should say, Me and Dart love sliding, Pouncer, Ruffrunner like it too, but you and Dart go in it every time." 

"And you never ride it because you get scared." 

"Tell you what, because this is supposed to be special, I'll ride the thing." 

That makes it even better. 

So Cloudjumper took care of them while they searched for the gifts.

Pouncer's was easy, Hiccup gave them one of his old helmets. 

They knew that there was a river nearby that some salmon lived, Ruffrunner had never had one of those, and they were the best. They just had to hunt it. 

It was Dart's gift that was getting hard. 

They searched all of the place, but couldn't find a blue gem.

So they had to leave to Gem Island. A nearby island that had tons of gems, there needs to be something blue in there. 

The place was covered in red, orange, green, purple, and pink glows. But no blue.

"How come a place full of colors, has no blue ?" 

"Relax, we still have half an island to cover." 

"Yeah but......" 

He fell through a hole.

"Look, we have more to cover !" Luna said.

She went inside the hole.

"Dam it, a Whispering Death's hole." 

"You are not fan of Whispering Deaths right." 

"Got in a harsh fight with one, and a group invaded Berk once, including a giant white one, Hiccup called it a Screaming Death." 

"Screaming Death ?" 

"He shouted very much." 

"Well I don't worry about that being the one here, the hole is to small for a giant." 

They searched the cave, when they found some blue glowing.

"Is that it ?" 

"Finally." 

Beautiful blue stones were at the end.

"Lapis lazulis, I haven't seen one in years." 

"Dart will love them." 

Just when they got the gem, an angry Whispering Death appeared.

"Those are my gems !" 

"Hey come on, we just want two, its for our daughter." 

"I don't care." 

The dragon attacked Toothless.

"How come I always have to fight your kind, I swear you guys hate me." 

At least the Screaming Death pack was peaceful, unlike this one. 

Toothless tried to get the dragon to let him go, but Luna got ahead of him.

She grabbed his tail and pushed him away.

Toothless then shot a plasma blast at him, making him scream in pain and fly away.

"I say we do leave him some gems, if he loves them so much." 

"Agreed." 

They brought the kids to the thermal waters.

"What are we doing here ?" Pouncer asked.

"Are we going on the slide !" Dart said.

"Yes we are, your mother actually agreed to go this time." 

The siblings looked at their mother, surprised, they knew their mother was scared of it. 

"But, we have some gifts for you three." 

"GIFTS !" 

"But is not our birthday." 

"No, but you see, humans have this tradition to give gifts to their kids on the end of the year, so we wanted for you 3 to get gifts as well." 

The kids tackled their parents. 

"THANK YOU." 

Pouncer swallowed the Salmon, while Dart and Pouncer stored their gifts.

Then they went to the slide.

Toothless never thought he would get a gift, but hearing his mate screams was a joy.

So when Dart wanted to go back, Luna decided to stay with the boys in the beach. 

The family had tons of fun, Toothless succeed on his goal.

Having a wonderful holiday.

That was the best gift Luna could get.


End file.
